


What Came Before Won't Count Anymore Or Matter

by Sunnyoldbear



Series: Seblaine Week 2019 [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Not Kurt Hummel Friendly, Seblaine Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 10:14:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20241172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunnyoldbear/pseuds/Sunnyoldbear
Summary: Seblaine Week 2019 -- Prompt 7: Enemies to friends to lovers/Exes to loversAfter the slushie incident, Blaine wants to hate Sebastian, but can't bring himself to do so. Then, things start going downhill at McKinley High, and Blaine rushes to Dalton to be comforted by his two oldest and closest friends, only to bump into the person he wants to see the least.





	What Came Before Won't Count Anymore Or Matter

Blaine desperately wanted to hate Sebastian. Every fiber of his being was screaming at him to do so, to yell and scream and even punch the hell out of the Warbler, but he couldn’t. He literally couldn’t bring himself to hate the very boy who had tried to blind him. Well, technically blind his boyfriend. Okay,  _ technically  _ ruin his boyfriend’s outfit, but still. He was hospitalized. That’s what matters. 

So why couldn’t he hate Sebastian? After all he’s done? Plus this? And being on an opposing team? Was it because he was a Warbler? Turning on a Warbler felt wrong to him, even though he wasn’t really a Warbler anymore. Turning on a brother, no matter how much he liked him, made his stomach churn and his head spin. The thought alone of turning on the Warblers made his chest tighten and his heart hurt. He physically couldn’t. 

Sure, he knew Sebastian pretty well by now, not nearly as much as he knew the rest of the Warblers, but he physically  _ couldn’t _ hate him. He didn’t  _ love _ Sebastian either, he liked him a lot, but enough to think of him as a close friend. 

It wasn’t like he was incapable of hatred. He was. But, the hatred the New Directions showed to each and every single Warbler because of Sebastian? He didn’t think he was capable of hatred that strong. Especially not towards the people he loved and trusted for three years. 

Regardless, Sebastian was the enemy. For being in an opposing show choir, first off, and for hitting on Blaine despite him having a boyfriend, and manipulating the New Directions even though the Warblers had proved themselves time and time again (at least to Blaine, anyway) that they hated what Sebastian was doing and were doing what they could to stop him. Not to mention Sebastian hated Kurt. Which, Blaine supposed, was fair. In Sebastian’s eyes, Kurt was a competitor. 

“Blaine?” Kurt asked, snapping Blaine out of his thoughts and making him look up. “Have you thought about a song for this week?”

“Huh? Oh, uh, no, I was just… Busy. Thinking,” he admitted, nibbling on his pen. “‘Bout the Warblers.”

Kurt rolled his eyes. “Oh, B, come on. You’re in the New Directions now. The Warblers betrayed you.”

_ Or I’ve betrayed them _ . He shook his head, keeping the thought to himself. “Yeah, I guess. Only Sebastian, really.”

“Another reason to hate him,” Kurt huffed, sitting next to him. “I told you he was terrible.”

“Yeah, but he wasn’t to me. I trusted him. And it’s not like he meant to hurt us,” Blaine murmured, shaking his head. “It just happened.”

Kurt scoffed. “Right.”

“Kurt,” Blaine warned. “I’m serious. Nick and Jeff say that he meant no harm, so he meant no harm.”

“And you trust them why? They’re competitors.”

“They’re my  _ brothers _ , Kurt,” Blaine reminded, looking at his boyfriend. “I was literally raised with them since I was three years old. I trust them with my entire life. I trust you, of course, but they’ve been there for me through my absolute darkest times. If they say something about someone, I will trust it without a moment’s hesitation.”

“But not me?” Kurt asked, not in a rude way. More of a hurt and curious way. 

“It’s not that. Sebastian’s an ass, yeah, I totally agree. I don’t think I trust him fully, but I do trust him a lot. He’s my friend,” Blaine explained rapidly, hating himself for letting Kurt think that, grabbing his hand. “I trust you completely. I swear. You know that.”

Kurt looked at him, then squeezed his hand. “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” he agreed, softly.

Kurt smiled, pressing a light kiss to his boyfriend’s lips, then pet his cheek lightly with a finger. “No more Sebastian, okay, baby?”

“Okay,” he echoed. “I love you.”

“I love you, too, honey,” Kurt hummed, pressing a kiss to Blaine’s nose. “Now,  _ Fashion Runway _ ?”

“I’d like nothing more,” Blaine said softly, curling up at Kurt’s side as if he were a dog, resting his head on his boyfriend’s chest. Sure, he would’ve preferred to talk his feelings out, but he knew Kurt didn’t like talking about Sebastian. Which was fine, considering all the Warbler had done, but if he really needed to talk, he could go to Nick and Jeff. He ignored Kurt’s phone constantly buzzing and even the television screen in front of him, just focusing on his thoughts and when he could go to Dalton to talk to his brothers.

As it turned out, the answer was four days later. Kurt had been cheating on him for weeks. Though he claimed it wasn’t cheating, Blaine wasn’t stupid. Cheating wasn’t just kissing or having sex. It was having feelings for another, flirting with another, hiding romantic things about another person from your partner. All things it seemed like Kurt was doing, especially the second and third. 

He got out of his car and began walking to the cafe which Nick and Jeff told him to meet them at. Well, just Jeff. Nick was cramming in a study session for a test he had tomorrow, and he sent about ten messages in the past hour saying he was going to fail, and he got tears on his book. 

Blaine rolled his eyes fondly at that one, and swung open the door. While he didn’t see Jeff, he saw Sebastian sitting at a table, taking a sip of his drink as he typed something on his laptop. Blaine wanted to turn tail and walk out right away, but couldn’t bring himself to do so. He found himself doing the opposite.

“Seb?” He greeted, causing Sebastian to look up.

“Killer? Hey! I see your eye’s better,” he said, shooting upwards as he put his coffee down. 

_No thanks to you_. He thought, but instead smiled slightly. “Er, yeah. It has been for a bit. Surgery went well. Not blind. Thankfully.”

If Sebastian flinched, Blaine didn’t notice. “Good thing, too. I’d hate for anything to happen to those gorgeous honey eyes of yours.”

“So your slushied me?” He asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Well, it was to ruin Hummel’s outfit. I’m not a psychopath, killer,” Sebastian defended. “But I do see why you’d think that.”

“I don’t,” he reassured, then gestured to the seat across the Warbler. “Expecting anyone?”

“I wasn’t even expecting you, but it’s a charming surprise,” Sebastian said, sitting back down. “I won’t argue to a date with you either.”

“This isn’t a date, I’m waiting for Jeff,” Blaine argued. Seconds later, his phone buzzed. 

From: Jeffsen Ackles 

_ Blaine I hope you haven’t left Lima yet because my bitchass got a fever so I can’t leave the house or else mother will literally lock me in the basement for quarantine again you know how she is _

“I  _ was _ waiting for Jeff,” he corrected with a sigh, typing a response.

“You seem upset. Did Hummel inevitably leave you because he found someone he deemed a better purse on his arm?” Sebastian questioned coolly, as if he was asking for the weather, and it made Blaine freeze. “Oh. Hit too close to home, killer?”

“He didn’t find a better pure to wear on his arm. That’s not how he treated me.” Blaine shook his head. “He loved- _ loves- _ me. I’m not arm candy.”

“I’m sure at one point in time, yeah, he did,” Sebastian said, and suddenly his voice was different. His smirk was gone, and while he didn’t sound serious or reassuring or anything, any trace of flirtation was gone from his tone. “But now? He just loves the idea of you. Someone who loves him endlessly, someone who needs him, who needs his approval to survive, so on and so on.”

“That’s not how it is,” Blaine argued.

Sebastian gave him a look. “Oh Blaine,  _ come on _ . You and I both know you need his approval or you break down. I’ve seen it happen. You need him to love you or he breaks, and he needs you to love him or he wouldn’t know what to do.”

“That’s not-” Blaine began, but choked, feeling tears build in his eyes. “That’s… That’s not…”

“Blaine, there’s nothing wrong with it,” Sebastian said. “I mean, I personally don’t think of it as healthy, especially with the way he’s been treating you lately. So what’s he done now? Break up with you?”

Blaine hesitated for a minute or so. Sebastian didn’t pry, just continued typing, occasionally pausing to look at Blaine. 

“Cheat,” he admitted softly, wiping his eyes before he could cry again. 

Sebastian made a noise of surprise. “Oh wow. That… I didn’t expect that.”

“You think I did?” Blaine asked, biting his lip. “It’s what I came to talk to Jeff about.”

Sebastian hesitated, not knowing what to say. More than once, he had been the reason men cheat on their significant others. He didn’t stop to think about how they’d feel that they were cheated on because, if he was being honest, he didn’t care. But seeing Blaine on the brink of tears, hands clasped so tightly together that they were turning white, made him rethink. 

“Truthfully, I have no idea why Hummel would even  _ think _ about cheating on or breaking up with you. Really, I can’t,” he admitted, shaking his head. “But he did. So, break up with him. If you want to remain at McKinley, come to Dalton, or another school around Westerville, that’s up to you. I have no say in that matter. But if I were you, I’d ditch Hummel’s ass.”

“I thought you didn’t do relationships? Who are you to give advice? You wanted me to cheat on Kurt,” Blaine muttered, bitter.

“Yeah, well, loyalty is clearly very important to you. I’ve understood that for months.” Sebastian shrugged. “I’m not a relationship guy. Never was, never will be. But you are. Decide what’s best for you, Blaine. Do you want to remain in a relationship that will most likely turn toxic? I wouldn’t.”

Blaine sighed, chewing on his lip so hard he tasted the metallic tang of blood. Lovely. He chewed harder, desperately needing something to distract him. “Thank you, Sebastian. I don’t think it’ll turn toxic, but… I’ll try to talk to him. I want nothing to do with him right now, but I guess I’ll find out tomorrow at school.”

“Just, properly think it through, won’t you? Don’t just get back together with him if he sings some dumb Katy Perry or Disney song to make up for it, or say it meant nothing. Most times, it meant something,” Sebastian warned. “Plus, he’s heading off to New York soon and is going to leave you behind. He’ll get busy and may not even talk to you much. He may cheat again.”

Blaine simply sighed. “I don’t know, Seb.”

Sebastian’s eyebrows furrowed. “You don’t know if you should take my advice? Or trust me?” When Blaine froze, Sebastian scoffed. “Oh my god. Kurt told you not to trust me, right? And you’re just listening to him? Like a little pet?”

“Sebastian, enough,” Blaine scolded, looking up. “It’s not that.”

“Is it?” He asked. “Because you’re always so desperate to please him that you’re blind to see him for who he is.”

“Sebastian, enough,” Blaine repeated, shaking his head. “He… He’s not… Perfect, but… He’s… I love him.”

“He’s not good for you!” Sebastian exclaimed, ignoring the looks the cafe was giving him. “If you want to date someone who is, then there’s a bunch of boys at Dalton lining up to date you! Most of which I’m sure you wouldn’t have a problem falling for.”

“I don’t-”

“Blaine, all Kurt’s going to do is leave you. He’s going to play you, twirl you in a web of lies and fake reassurances that he’s never going to leave you, and guess what?” Sebastian stood up, slamming his laptop shut. “He will.”

“He already has!” Blaine screamed back, letting a tear slip down his face. “He  _ cheated _ on me! He has been for weeks! Rachel told him to tell me but he didn’t! I’m guessing that he’s going to sing me a damn song tomorrow, but he cheated Sebastian! I know that doesn’t seem like a big deal to the king of cheating, but it is to me!” 

Blaine stood up too, and walked out of the store. Sebastian hissed at some patrons looking at him before sitting back down and opening his laptop. For about twenty-eight seconds, after which he promptly slammed it shut again and shoved it almost carelessly into his bag before following Blaine out the door. He just had this damn charm and stupid sad puppy eyes, and Sebastian could practically hear each pf the Warblers yelling at him for letting an upset Blaine leave alone, because apparently that couldn’t happen.

Sebastian saw the boy in question only a few feet ahead of him, sitting in his car. He walked over, and before Blaine could even notice him, opened the car door which was thankfully unlocked and situated himself in the seat without saying a word.

“Are you here for another lecture?” Blaine hissed.

“You don’t deserve a lecture. You deserve comfort. So get the hell out of the driver’s seat. I’m calling Trent to meet us somewhere. From one sunshine to another, he’s bound to put a smile back on your face when your idiot brothers can’t,” Sebastian said.

“What?”

“Get out of the driver’s seat, we’re picking up Trent.”

\--

To the great disappointment of the Warblers, Blaine and Kurt got back together a few months after Kurt cheated. Blaine had been a disaster, jumpy and upset constantly and having to have Trent “Warbler Sunshine 2” Reynolds over to cheer him up by somehow knowing exactly what Disney movie Blaine wanted to watch and popping it in, or Nick and Jeff sharing memories and cuddling him. Basically, lots of Warbler cuddle parties until Blaine was suddenly peppier and happier, and announced he and Kurt were back together.

Cue Blaine driving home and the rest of the Warblers, including the two most recent ones named Evan and Ryland who had joined alongside Sebastian, screaming and driving themselves crazy because how was he that stupid?!

But Blaine was happier. And a happier Blaine meant a happier Sebastian. Well, as happy as Sebastian could get, really. He wasn’t fighting the Warbler council, anyway. Anymore. 

Sebastian didn’t know what it was about Blaine that made him feel weak. Blaine just sent his heart racing, skin burning, fingers tingling, mind buzzing, and stomach whirling. He felt as if he was in some cheesy romance novel. Instead, he pushed his emotions down and played it off as just wanting to get into Blaine’s pants.

While Blaine hung out and sang with him, he never returned the flirts. Just that breath-taking, room-brightening smile that warmed Sebastian’s heart. He was just amazing and perfect in Sebastian’s eyes, but he was too scared of a relationship.

So for months, he sucked it up, trying to shove his emotions aside. Surely it was a phase? He’d never fallen in love before, and he didn’t want to start now. Especially not with Blaine, who was the literal human embodiment of both a golden retriever puppy and sunshine. Who also happened to be in love with the ever-growing evil darkness, Kurt Hummel. 

Kurt Hummel, who clearly hadn’t learned his lesson the first time, and had accidentally cheated on Blaine once more. Blaine had shown up on Sebastian’s doorstep at around two in the morning, looking like a disaster. Sebastian had ushered him in, holding him close and letting him cry and rant, and he was secretly planning the murder of the man who dared dim his sunshine.

He wanted so badly to tell Blaine “I told you so” but this whole “turn a new leaf” thing he promised made it impossible. So instead, he offered Blaine a place to stay, and reminded him that Dalton’s doors were always open.

It took three seconds for Blaine to accept. It wasn’t like the New Directions trusted him anyway. Granted, all the new ones did, but there was too much drama with them, and Blaine missed his brothers. The now-graduated ND had treated him like shit for a year and he withstood it, but because he had the Warblers as his support system. Now he wanted to be with them again, and they wanted to be with him. Especially after him helping them figure out a way to stop Hunter from making them take drugs. 

So when Blaine showed up a week or so later, in his Warblers blazer and saying he was a student, Nick literally screamed and raced forward, while Jeff dropped and broke his water bottle. And Sebastian watched from the sidelines, a smile on his face that he’d fight anyone who claimed to have seen it. Blaine laughed and hugged all of the Dalton boys he knew that raced towards him, catching up as much as he could.

Then he walked over to Sebastian before class with a small grin. “Thanks for the offer. I don’t know where I’d be without you.”

“Moping over Hummel, trying to get back together with his rude ass,” Sebastian half-joked, then held out his arm. “What’s your first class?”

Blaine laughed, linking their arms as he told Sebastian his class, and then they were off, talking the whole way. Blaine pretended he had no idea where anything was and Sebastian, though complaining, continued the joke by explaining everything. 

“God, you’re terrible,” Sebastian complained. “See you after class, little mouse.”

“What happened to killer?” Blaine asked before he opened the door.

“Oh, because killer suits you,” Sebastian scoffed. “See you at Warbler rehearsals.”

The next few months, even after graduation, went without flaw. Sure, two of the New Directions, Sam and Tina, showed up at their door in weird costumes demanding their trophy, but it turned out Vocal Adrenaline had stolen it. Other than that, nothing had happened for the most part.

Sebastian had applied to Stanford University to study law and had gotten accepted, while Blaine got into University of California to do Theater Arts. While not close by any means (it was roughly a six hour drive), they were in the same state again and loved Skyping and FaceTiming, and hanging out over summer breaks.

Blaine was getting better about his breakup with Kurt. Not exactly perfect, that was to be expected. He was getting a lot better, and Sebastian noticed him getting even more flustered whenever he flirted, which was all the time. 

Eventually, Sebastian sucked up his nerves and tilted his head as Blaine sat in his room during a winter break in sophomore year. “Do you think we should get together?”

Blaine choked, spitting out the pen cap he was chewing on. “What?”

“Do you think we should be together?” He echoed, spinning in his chair and looking at him. “I’m serious.”

“I-I thought you didn’t do relationships?” Blaine asked.

“Blaine, I didn’t do nice until I met you. Why can’t that change for relationships?” Sebastian countered. “I won’t force you to date me if you don’t want to, but I’m not as oblivious as you and I can tell when someone fancies me. Like you, for example.”

“I… I can’t think of  _ why _ you’d want to date me,” Blaine murmured, shaking his head. 

“Hey, mouse, listen to me,” Sebastian said, standing up and walking over. “I don’t need you to sell me reasons to want you, and I don’t need you to search for the proof that I should. You don’t have to convince me, okay? I know you’re scared you’re not good enough because of how you were raised and how your relationship with Kurt went, but you don’t have to be anymore, okay?”

For a moment, Blaine looked panicked. “Sebastian…”

“If you don’t want to date me, Blaine, I won’t be offended. We’re good friends, yeah? We’ve got that going for us, and it’s a good bond.” While it killed him to say those words, and he’d decline ever being this nice to anyone, he knew sometimes he had to be. 

“No, no, I want to date you,” Blaine argued. “More than anything, I do, but what will everyone think? We’re still friends with all the Warblers, and it’s not like I can hide anything from them, especially not Nick and Jeff. I swear they have a sixth sense where they can tell when I’m being a dumbass.”

“In all fairness, I think every Warbler has that sixth sense for each other,” Sebastian teased to make the situation lighter. He sat next to Blaine on the bed and smiled lightly. “But don’t worry about the Warblers, okay? Pretend they don’t exist.”

“What? How?” Blaine tilted his head, heart pounding in his chest so loud he was sure Sebastian could hear it.

“What if it’s us?” When Blaine’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion, Sebastian continued, grabbing Blaine’s hands. “Like, what if it’s us and  _ only _ us? And what, or who, came before won’t count anymore or matter? Kurt, the New Directions, McKinley, Hunter, all that. Even the past flings I’ve had that you’ve hated.”

Blaine nodded slowly, leaning closer. “But not completely forget everything the other has done.”

“Remember, but forgive. It’s not like you’ve done anything too bad anyway, it’s just me.” Sebastian shrugged. “But, mouse, you really are sex on a stick and you sing like a dream. You’re beautiful, and made me realize that maybe I  _ can _ do relationships. I’m still terrified of commitment, but lately I’ve been thinking… What if it’s you and me and just that? That’s all we need, really. It’s like the rest of the world just.. Vanishes. Falls away, I guess.”

“Look at you, falling apart before my very eyes,” Blaine teased lightly, pulling one of his hands free lightly to fix Sebastian’s hair. “I’m not complaining, though.”

“Oh shut up,” Sebastian scoffed playfully. “But what do you think?”

“I agree. I do love being with you, good god do I love being with you, but I’m scared, too,” Blaine admitted. “After Kurt, I-I’m just  _ terrified _ . People like you don’t fall for people like me, and I know you said you didn’t want me to give you reasons to date me, to keep me, but if I don’t, will you stay?”

“Blaine, I’ve stuck with you this long, I’m sticking around now,” Sebastian promised.

“So then, yes. It can be us and only us. And what came before won’t count or matter anymore,” Blaine agreed softly, echoing Sebastian’s words. “Or we can try it at least.”

“And watch the world disappear,” Sebastian added, making Blaine smile wider and nod once.

“That way,” Blaine began with a small smirk. “You’re the only one I still know how to see, because it’ll be us and only us.”

“You’re a terrible flirt,” Sebastian groaned. “Guess I’ll have to teach you.”

“Mmm, maybe,” Blaine hummed. “I like this ‘only us’ thing.”

Sebastian‘s free hand cupped Blaine’s cheek before moving so two fingers were at Blaine’s chin, tilting his head upwards. “Yeah? Me too.” He leaned in and kissed him.

And the rest of the world fell away.

For about five days anyway, until there was another Warbler group call and Nick suspected something because Blaine was sitting in Sebastian’s lap. Then all hell broke loose. In a good way, anyway. 

**Author's Note:**

> Title and some dialogue based on Only Us from Dear Evan Hansen
> 
> Sorry it was late! I'm not a fan of this prompt, but I guess it was Seblaine's story anyway so I wrote it mostly canon compliant. I didn't feel like writing, so I hesitated a lot, but it had to be done eventually. 
> 
> Also, while I don't like Kurt at all, I know he wouldn't cheat on Blaine again. But him cheating makes more sense than BLAINE cheating. Blaine, who has expressed time and time again that loyalty and trust is the most important thing in a relationship. Blaine, who made it known he hates cheaters/cheating. Blaine, who worshipped Kurt as if he was the sun. You're telling me HE cheated?! I don't believe it for a second, thank you. But you can read my entire Glee rant thread over on twitter because there is not enough room here oops, my handle is @/sunnyoldbear.


End file.
